The Storm and the Flash
by Aggiestyle
Summary: Percy gets amnesia, AGAIN. He travels to central city and meets Barry Allen or the Flash and read to find out what happens. FYI I don't know what each rating means


Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash or Percy Jackson

Percy's POV

You guys all know me as Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, bane of blah blah and more blah. But do you really know me as the storm. I am a superhero. The story starts at camp. Annabeth, her newest sister( who we still don't understand how she survived in the real world until she was 24), Kaitlin and I were on the beach. We were swimming and I was showing a little but they like it because they were water skiing off of me. It was Annabeth, who was doing it and we got a little far from the shore and I was about to turn around when a whole school of fish started swarming me right in my face and I couldn't get them to stop and then I heard a crash and then I went flying. I remember hearing screaming in the back of my mind. Then I fell unconscious. I did not have any dreams just blankness. Then I woke up seeing a bright light. It died down and I tried to get up and some people came over to me. I couldn't tell who they are but they kept calling me Percy. Which I guess is my name but I still don't know who they are or how they know me. "Who are you people?" "It's us Percy, don't you remember us?" "Who?" The she started to yell at me, " This is Annabeth, your girlfriend and I am her sister, Kaitlin." I winced at her when she was yelling at me. "Stop yelling, I am not deaf." Then I looked at my "girlfriend." She was very pretty. She had golden blonde hair, it was curly but not too much, it was perfect. It looked like she was crying over something. Then Kaitlin turned to her and pulled her away and started talking to talk to her. I felt something pull me away from that room. I started walking away to God knows where. I got close to the lake and before I stopped, I started running and then I started controlling the water to make me stay on top of the water and followed the pull leading to who knows where. What seemed like a couple hours, I began to see a huge city. I made it to a less populated area and came in and found a park to fall asleep and take a nap.

Barry's POV

I just got back from starling city from visiting the arrow. It was so much fun. I have to hurry and make it to the accident.( I don't remember what happened that he had to come to see.) I can't believe I missed the last train to here. I finally made to the crime scene. Time skip. I hope we are able to make it to Stars lab for the particular accelerator opening. I am so excited. Harrison Whales is my skip. I am back at my lab and I am starting to read about my moms murder case. Then I heard the news say that the storm was affecting the particular accelerators cooling unit. The storm was really loud outside. I moved to the chain to close the ceiling roof and then I heard shaking and rustling. Then the liquids all around me started to float. Then I looked up and all I can see is a bright light or flash.

Time skip.

I hear voices around me. Sounds like 2 or 3. Then I hear a song I recognize. I get up and see 2 people. 1 male and 1 female.

Time skiP

I am on the way to the bank to stop a bank robbery. Cisco says that they maybe a meta human. I get in there to see a woman who is scaring the people with swords pointing out of her head and pointing it at them. Then she turns to me. "Why are you here, flash" I was confused as to how she knew my name. Though I hid it and ran into battle against her. It took awhile but I managed to make her run away and then I start to run after her but as I started she was gone and I can't find her. I start to run back to star labs when Kaitlin comes in and tells me there's something at the park, something meta humany. I started running there and from miles away I could hear commotion,that is why I knew something was off. I got to there and i see that a man was on a stage handing things that kind of looked like ice sculptures. Then he saw me and started to run away from the park right onto the water before I could get him he started to run right across the water. " looks like I have found my meta human."


End file.
